A New Path
by QUEEN EMPATH
Summary: After being turned into a werewolf and getting shunned by the Ministry, Bill finds a new hope


**A New Path**

 **Disclaimer –** Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling.

 **A/N -** written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry ( Challenges & Assignments)

 **Subjec** t- Magical Law & Government

 **Law Task: Write about someone with Lycanthropy finding work.  
** Restriction: Do not write about Remus working at Hogwarts

* * *

Pain. It was all that Bill could feel. It was the day after full moon and things were pretty bad. Bill had never expected his life to take such a drastic turn. While he was returning from Romania he was attacked by a werewolf. Though the werewolf didn't kill him, he left Bill scarred for life and it wasn't just the physical scars on his face but the lifelong curse that came with it and would bring many more scars. With wobbly legs Bill got up and headed to the small cabin he called home. Since that _incident_ Bill had refused to live among the people and lived isolated like a hermit.

Bill looked up to see Errol collide with the window. He shook his head and untied the letter from owl's leg. After reading the letter, he put it aside and sighed. He couldn't do what his mum wanted, he couldn't return to his family. It would be too dangerous for them. Just then, another owl flew in and dropped a letter. Seeing the ministry seal Bill immediately opened it

 _Mr. William Weasley,_

 _We are sorry to inform you that due to the new Anti-werewolf legislation. We can't give you any job here, within the Ministry. Since you're an unregistered werewolf we request you to register yourself in the Ministry. We wish you luck ,_

 _Agatha Cromwell_

 _Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_

 _British Ministry of Magic_

Bill tore the letter in half and threw it aside.

"Wishing me luck, my arse!" Bill muttered bitterly. This was the fifth time that the Ministry had rejected his job application. It wasn't his fault that he was attacked by a werewolf. He didn't choose it. Why couldn't people understand.

That night Bill was walking near a forest when he heard something. He turned around and pointed his wand at the possible threat. From the nearby bushes emerged two figures; one male and one female. The male had pale skin, long black hair and his clothes were tattered. The girl with him looked much smaller than him. She had shoulder length red hair and because of that, she reminded Bill of Ginny.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Bill asked through gritted teeth. He was shocked with his own reaction. Maybe the wolf in him was acting up. The male newcomer held his hands up in defence.

"Woah! Relax mate, we don't mean you any harm. I'm Jack Russel and this is my mate Rehne. We're wolves just like you," said Jack. Bill eyed the other werewolf suspiciously and then the girl who looked too young to be the man's mate .

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

The girl looked at him and spoke, "We heard your howls last night, we could tell you lonely like us. If you like three of us can make a pack and stay together."

"But you're not allowed to touch my mate," the man cut in.

Bill shook his head and spoke, "Thanks for the offer but I'm better off alone."

After that he headed back to his cabin

* * *

Bill felt like some sort of criminal who was doing something illegal. Here, he was sitting in Leaky Cauldron waiting for Mad-Eye Moody who hopefully have good news for him. He wrote a letter to his dad who told him that Moody could help him. On cue the Auror entered the pub and immediately noticed Bill. He told Tom bring them the drinks and then sat beside Bill.

"How are things coming around?" Moody asked evenly. Bill scoffed at that.

"Fine, I guess," he said. Moody ignored his tone and spoke

"Your father told me about your situation. Listen here, being an Auror, I can't help you directly but I do know someone else who can. Do you like to work outside of England?"

"What?" Bill asked. He didn't like the sound of it. "It's not something illegal, is it?"

Moody glared at the redhead his magical eye twitched.

"Who do you think I am?" Moody asked gruffly. Bill looked away not daring to look Moody in the eyes.

* * *

Bill cautiously entered the dark godown like place. He wasn't able to see a thing. After casting the _Lumos_ Charm, he looked around and his eyes fell down on an old looking chest which was placed on a stone slab. He approached the chest and was about to touch it when someone shouted.

"Wait, don't touch that! Someone had placed a dangerous curse over it!" Bill turned around and saw a girl with olive skin, shoulder length black hair with bangs and thick eyelashes staring at him. She looked like one of those Egyptian paintings he saw in the books. Even though, she was beautiful, Bill wasn't there for her. The girl cleared her throat and spoke.

"I'm Meela Nais. Myself and my father work for the Egyptian Ministry of Magic. Auror Moody told me that you studied ancient runes and that you could help me with this cursed object."

Bill nodded and faced the chest. He pointed his wand at it and used every spell he knew that could help with curse-breaking. He knew this task had nothing to do with ancient runes.

The chest opened with a click and a golden bracelet could be seen. Meela pulled the bracelet out and tied it around Bill's wrist. When Bill saw it his eyes widened in shock. The Imperial seal of the Egyptian Ministry was on it.

"W-what-" Bill tried to ask.

"This proves that now you officially work for us. I deliberately placed that curse on the chest. If you weren't good you wouldn't have been able to lift the curse. We're leaving next week. Be ready with all your stuff," Meela unhelpfully informed him.

"B-but what about the ministry? What about my _condition?_ " Bill asked.

"As long as you behave properly, we'll take care of your lycanthropy. As for the Ministry, from now on my father will handle everything," Meela assured and then offered her hand to Bill' who took it with enthusiasm.

* * *

 _Cursed be the one who moves the sacred treasure. To him shall come fire, water and pestilence."_ Bill read aloud touching the hydrographs.

"Do you think we should enter this tomb, the curse seems deadly?" Bill asked smiling at his partner who slapped his shoulder.

"Where's you're sense of adventure Mr Weasley? I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave," said the girl. When he first came to Egypt, Bill never thought he'd find more than a job. With one last look at Meela, Bill pointed his wand the the wall ready to get his part of the work done.

 **The End**


End file.
